Girls' Night Out
by DNAisUnique
Summary: Post-ep for 'The Couple in the Cave.'


**Thanks for the feedback for last week's fic. The following takes place after 'The Couple in the Cave,' though, as always, anything previously aired might be referenced. **

**Just a note to Hannah-haters, you might want to turn away now. I like her, so there will be no Hannah-bashing from me. I truly believe she's there for the greater good-that being a Booth/Brennan ending. Eventually. Until then, I'll enjoy the journey. And hopefully lots of shirtless Booth.**

**Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

Booth sat on his sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, a bowl of popcorn on the cushion beside him, a too-loud hockey game on the TV.

"Hey," he smiled as he caught a glimpse of Hannah, "I thought we were going to watch the game."

Hannah grinned back as she passed in front of him. It was nice to just watch him-as she had for the last few minutes-in his own domain, relaxed and enjoying life. "Temperance and I are meeting for drinks. I thought I told you."

"Wait, that's tonight?" Booth asked, muting the TV before following Hannah to the door.

"Yes, Seeley," she grinned, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'd ask you to go, but it's girls' night. And seeing as how you're not a girl…" She smirked and ran a finger down his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Booth sighed.

"Besides, we'll be talking about you, which is much easier to do if you're not there." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and she once again moved in for a kiss. She would never tire of kissing this man.

Booth eventually ended the kiss, but kept hold of her. "What are you going to say about me?"

She grinned. "Oh, you know…stuff."

"Hannah, Bones is very literal, and it's best to get straight to the point with her. She says what's on her mind, regardless of how it makes others feel, but don't be offended."

"I know, Seeley," she assured him, patting his chest. "We've talked before. And with as much as you've told me, I feel like I already know her. It's sweet that you're so protective of her, and if I didn't know you were in love with me, I'd swear you were in love with her."

"Then it's a good thing that you know I love you," Booth replied. "One thing-how'd you get Bones to agree to a girls' night?"

Hannah grinned and kissed him again. "I asked, she accepted. Simple as that!" She extracted herself from his embrace and opened the door. "Enjoy your game. Don't wait up!"

VVVVV

The brunette and the blonde sat across from each other in the corner booth at the back of the bar. One believed in science and facts, the other chose to go where life took her, living on excitement and love. Theoretically, their paths never should have crossed, yet there they sat, each with alcohol-one, vodka, the other something pink and fruity.

"So," Hannah said, folded arms resting on the table, "what's the dirt on Seeley?"

"The dirt?" Brennan asked, momentarily confused. "Oh, you mean you'd like me to share with you personal information regarding Booth."

"Yes, I want to know _everything _about Seeley."

Brennan took a deep breath, then paused before she spoke. "While it's a correct assumption that I know many things about Booth, it's impossible to know everything about someone."

"Literal," Hannah replied with a nod, remembering Seeley's words. "Just tell me what he's like," she said.

"If you're referring to sexual intercourse, I have no direct knowledge of Booth's abilities. Though given his physique, I would assume he's very good."

"That wasn't what I meant, Temperance," Hannah chuckled. "But he is _very_ good…" she trailed off as her mind wandered.

Brennan's eyes flicked to the table for only a second, and she cleared her throat, drawing Hannah back into the present.

"Sorry, daydreaming. I meant, tell me what Seeley's like as a person, as a partner."

For a moment, Brennan was torn between divulging too much information and relating-as Booth had encouraged her to do with others so many times in the past-to Hannah. But as she and Booth had spoken of, what they had was theirs. Booth, however, had talked about her to Hannah…

Finally, Brennan spoke. "Booth is committed to his son and his job."

"And to us," Hannah pointed out. "Seeley loves you, Temperance. You're his partner."

"I don't believe in love," Brennan said adamantly, her tone more curt than she intended.

"That's like not believing in luck," Hannah replied with a brief chuckle.

"Neither love nor luck exist. Presumed feelings of love are nothing more than chemical reactions in one's brain. And perceiving an event or action as having luck is equally illogical-there's no scientific proof that confirms the existence of luck."

"There's no scientific proof that disproves the existence of luck either," Hannah countered, eyebrows raised as she stared at Brennan. "That's a pessimistic view you have."

"Not pessimistic," Brennan corrected. "Realistic."

Hannah half-shrugged. "You might not believe in love, but people around you do. And no amount of denying love's existence is going to stop them from loving you." She sipped her drink before continuing. "You don't know what you're missing though. You're blocking yourself off from the world, Temperance. Love…can free you and make you feel complete."

"Life is about facts, not feelings."

"You're wrong. Love is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Hannah sighed, sensing that a change in subject would probably be for the best. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped any boundaries, Temperance. That certainly wasn't my intention. It's just, I know how important you are to Seeley, and therefore, you're important to me, too."

Brennan's eyebrows creased in confusion. "I don't understand your logic."

Hannah smiled then reached across the table and patted Brennan's hand. "I want us to be friends, Temperance."

Brennan's gaze dropped to the table, where Hannah's hand covered hers.

Quickly, Hannah removed her hand from Brennan's. Lesson learned that Temperance Brennan wasn't a touchy-feely person. "I'm curious," she said, redirecting the conversation once again, "why don't you call each other by your first names?"

Brennan shrugged, the corners of her mouth turning down-not in a frown, but in a gesture full of thought as she considered Hannah's question. "At first, we were 'Doctor Brennan' and 'Agent Booth.' During our first case, Booth insisted on calling me 'Bones,' though I demanded multiple times that he drop the nickname. Sweets would say that was Booth's way of asserting his dominance over me, however, I'm certain Booth did it because he knew how much it irritated me."

"Does it still irritate you?"

"No…"

Hannah didn't miss Brennan's slight smile.

Before Brennan could continue, her phone rang. "It's Booth," she told Hannah after glancing at the caller ID. "Brennan," she answered.

"Hey, Bones! Sorry to interrupt your girl time, but we've got a body."

"Okay, where?"

"I can swing by and pick you up."

"No, we should meet there."

"Okay," Booth replied hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. What's the address?"

Booth told her and they quickly said their goodbyes.

"New case?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," Brennan said as she reached for her purse.

"Don't worry about it, Temperance. This one's on me. Thank you for coming."

Brennan stood and glanced down at Hannah, Cam's words running through her head about having to accept the fact that Hannah was now in Booth's life. "Before we met, I was unsure of your intentions toward Booth, but upon conversing with you, I've reexamined and revised my opinion, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't dislike you."

Hannah smiled at what she was sure was a compliment. "I appreciate that, really I do. We'll have to do this again soon!"

Brennan acknowledged Hannah's statement with a nod, and then she was gone. Work was something she knew, and science never let her down. She was Doctor Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist.

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! Opinions on Hannah? I'm always open to a friendly discussion. :D**


End file.
